


Honk If You're Horny

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: 3's and 8's For The Back Row [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nothing more, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, bucky as a trucker, steve as a truckstop hooker, thats all it is, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Bucky rolls back around to Steve's stop.





	Honk If You're Horny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lot Lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006808) by [TheVagabondBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy). 



> Sequel to my previous work Lot Lizard, you dont have to read it to understand this one or anything, its really just PWP so you wont miss much, BUT if you want porn, theres porn so yknow, up to you
> 
> Beta'd in part by the wonderful [Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394)  
> And its only in part because im an eager bitch and wanted to post early, before they got to finish beta-ing it  
> Big thank you and big sorry to Moony lol

Bucky jerked his cock slowly.

His eyes were shut tight as he imagined himself back in that gas station bathroom, his dick through a hole in the wall and in a hot, wet mouth. Fuck, Steve had sucked his cock so good, he had known just how to work his mouth on it. Bucky had almost cum a hundred times while Steve had sucked him off. And fuck, when they went back to Steve’s room at the motel? God, Steve knew how to ride a cock better than anyone Bucky had ever fucked before. He has been good and tight and hot, his hole had fluttered magnificently around Bucky, somehow pulling him  _ in, in, in. _

Fuck, that was good, holy hell, Bucky needed that shit right now. He was just a day’s ride away from the stop he’d met Steve at. He’d be there by tonight. He hoped Steve would be available for him. Bucky wanted to taste that perfect ass again, use his magic fucking mouth, fuck him stupid and make him beg.

Bucky covered his mouth quickly, jerking himself through his orgasm. The rest stop he was parked at was full of other trucks. The cum landed across his bare chest as he tried to stifle his moans.

He rested for a minute, then wiped himself down with a few tissues. He crawled out of his bunk in the back of the cab and got back behind the wheel.

*

The sun was on the horizon when Bucky finally parked for the night. He sent a quick text to his boss, letting him know the load would be at the destination by that time tomorrow. He climbed out of the truck. Bucky stretched his arms and legs for a moment, yawning big and open. He took a stroll around the truck quickly. He just needed to make sure everything was good, or he’d never be able to fall asleep. Yeah, everything looked just like he’d left it. Perfect. Now he could fucking relax for a bit.

Bucky headed towards the lights of the gas station and convenience store. A gaggle of scantily clad young men and women were gathered in front of the store, smoking and drinking and talking, chatting up the truckers trickling in from the lot. Bucky searched their faces for Steve. Bucky smiled when he spotted him. He was right there in the crowd, sucking on a cigarette and nursing a bottle of beer.

The group of them seemed to notice Bucky too. They all turned to him and out on their best smiles, calling him over. Bucky happily approached. Steve recognized him too. He pushed to the front, tossing his cigarette away. They stepped into each other’s space. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and Bucky’s hands easily found their place on that plump little ass.

“Long time, no see...” Steve told him, almost purring against him, a flirtatious grin covering his pretty face.

Bucky shrugged. “Eh, it’s work, y’know?” he said.

“Tell me ‘bout it.” the hooker huffed. “You wanna hit the motel? Hundred bucks for the whole night...”

The trucker smiled. “I like the sound’a that.”

*

Steve lead Bucky into his room by the hand. They were more calm this time around, not frantic and starved like they had been the last time. Steve offered a drink from the fridge, Bucky accepted. It was cheap, watery beer but it was good enough. They both drank slowly from their bottles.

_ “So, _ Bucky. What d’you wanna do tonight?” Steve asked, a sultry little smile on his soft lips.

Bucky hummed. He hadn’t had anything special in mind. Just a nice fuck,  _ hell, maybe even a few of them, _ then a good night’s rest with a warm, soft body to hold close. But he wasn’t completely unimaginative.

He walked over to the TV in the corner of the small room. He threw himself down in the armchair in front of the screen. Steve trailed after, waiting to be told what to do.

“On your knees.”

Steve took a long drink from his bottle. He went on his knees at Bucky’s feet. He looked up at the trucker, his eyes betraying the dirty things going through his mind.

“Whatcha waitin’ for?” Bucky asked.

Steve got the message. He set his bottle aside. Bucky watched him. Steve made easy work of Bucky’s jeans; he got the button and fly undone and tugged the jeans down as best he could. He pulled Bucky’s boxers down too, helping his cock out. He seemed to be in awe at the sight of Bucky’s cock, which stood hard and reddened and swollen, head leaking and veins pulsing. He was so fucking turned on by this cute little hooker.

Bucky breathed a delighted sigh as Steve’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

“Deeper.”

Steve took more of him in, swallowing him deeper like he’d been ordered. Fuck, Bucky could feel himself just teasing at the top of Steve’s throat.

_ “Deeper.” _

Steve obeyed. He sank as deep as he could, taking as much as he could fit. Oh, fuck, that was good, his throat was so fucking hot and wet and tight on Bucky’s cock. Steve hacked and choked and gagged on it. When he tried to pull away, Bucky grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him back down.

_ “Fuck! _ Fuck, feel so fuckin’ good like that, Stevie.” Bucky muttered.

He held Steve down and began lifting his hips from the chair, fucking into Steve’s tight little throat.

“Fuck, so pretty like that, baby. So pretty chokin’ on my cock...”

Bucky let him go. Steve pulled away quickly. He coughed and rasped, gasping for air, spit and drool pouring down his chin.

“You like Daddy’s dick, baby?”

Steve nodded, wiping the back of his hand over his chin. He smiled up at Bucky.

“Fuckin’ love it, Daddy.”

He leaned in again, hands wrapping around Bucky’s dick. He stroked it slowly with both hands as his lips closed around the head. Bucky moaned when Steve suckled hard on his cockhead, tonguing at the slit as well.

Bucky let his head fall back with a pleased sigh.

Steve sank deep on him. His throat was so fucking tight, fluttering around him. When he pulled off, he stroked Bucky’s cock with his hand again, as his mouth instead went to Bucky’s balls. The trucker moaned. Fuck, he sucked on them just right.

Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and got a good grip on it. He dragged Steve off him, making him look up at Bucky with big eyes, drool dripping down his chin.

“C’mon, get up on my lap, baby.” Bucky ordered.

Steve nodded. Bucky let him go. Steve slithered his lithe little body up into the chair, sitting astride Bucky’s lap, his back to the trucker’s chest. He moaned as Bucky mouthed at his neck.

“Get these clothes off, baby, lemme see that pretty body.”

The jeans were loose enough to shuffle right down Steve’s hips, no need to bother about buttons or zippers. Steve kicked his shoes off and worked his legs out of the jeans, tossing them aside. Bucky’s cock sat so nicely between Steve’s skinny thighs. Steve struggled out of his tight shirt, giving a small shiver at the mild chill in the air.

“Keep those hands out the way, baby, wanna see you break apart for me.”

Steve nodded and clung to the armrests; Bucky got his hands busy.

Steve whined when Bucky grabbed his cock, he keened at the gentle pinch to one of his nipples. Bucky stroked him slowly. Steve rolled his body into it, whining and whimpering, grinding against Bucky. It wasn’t much in the way of friction but, goddamn, it was more than enough. Feeling Steve in his lap like that, having him falling to pieces, melting in his hands, Bucky couldn’t think of a better way to spend his evening.

Bucky spat on his fingers. Steve gave the sweetest little cry when Bucky’s wet fingers touched his hole.

“Daddy, Daddy, ‘s so good _ – _ ” Steve whimpered.

The trucker smiled to himself, nosing up Steve’s neck to his hair, breathing in his sweet scent and the smell of cigarette smoke.

“You like that, baby? You like it when Daddy plays with ya?”

“Mh, yes, Daddy, I like it, like it a lot.”

“How ‘bout this then, baby?”

His fingers pressed past Steve’s rim, pushing slowly inside him. Steve moaned and trembled against Bucky. He was already wet and open like a good whore, always ready to serve his customers. Bucky didn’t mind. Less time to waste on prep, he figured. Still, it was always fun to tease, get his partners worked up and ready to burst.

“Yes! I like it real bad, Daddy!”

“I know, baby.” Bucky murmured in Steve’s ear.

He stroked Steve’s cock slowly and worked his hole just as slow. Steve leaked precum over Bucky’s fingers. Bucky watched over Steve’s shoulder, and, goddamn, it was a pretty sight.

“C’mon, doll, put your hands on Daddy’s cock, now. You wanna show Daddy how thankful you are for playin’ with ya, don’tcha?”

God, Steve quivered as Bucky whispered in his ear. He pulled his hands loose from where they had been clutching the armrests. Bucky gave a groan, only mildly exaggerated, as those pretty hands wrapped around his cock.

“That’s it, baby, that’s it...”

Steve caught on to what Bucky was doing pretty fast. Bucky matched his speed, his tightness, fingering his hole and stroking his cock in rhythm with how Steve worked him. 

“Fuck, that’s nice, baby.” Bucky murmured. “Real nice... You want Daddy’s cock in ya instead of his fingers?”

Bucky could see the blush all over Steve’s pale little body; the pink flush spread down his neck and over both his back and chest. God, he was a pretty thing.

_ “Yes, Daddy, _ I want Daddy’s cock.” he answered. “Fi _ – _ Fingers’re good, but- But Daddy’s cock’d be better.”

The trucker grinned. “C’mon, baby. Look in the pocket’a my vest. Got some condoms on me. Don’t wanna take my hands of this sweet body ever again...” he said, nipping at Steve’s ear.

The whore quickly took one hand off Bucky, only to grope around for Bucky’s vest. He found the hem of the jean vest and felt around over it quickly, searching for the pocket. Steve  _ moaned _ in relief as the condom foil crinkled.

 _ “Good, _ baby, that’s a good baby. C’mon, put it on Daddy now.”

Bucky’s fingers easily slid deep into Steve, teasing him, making him whine and push back on them to  _ just get more. _ Steve’s hands were shaking as they ripped open the foil. Bucky nipped at his ear again. The whore rolled the condom on quickly, making Bucky groan as he stroked him.

“You’re such a good baby, Stevie.” Bucky told him. “Doin’ just what Daddy tells ya. Soundin’ so sweet, lookin’ so pretty...”

Steve whined. He grabbed at Bucky’s forearms, his arms seeming so thin compared to Bucky’s.

“Wanna be good, Daddy.” he said. “C-Can I have your cock now, Daddy? Want it so bad, need t’ feel it in me.”

“Say please.”

_ “Please?” _

“C’mon, baby, keep goin’. Love hearin’ you beg for it.”

_ “Please, _ Daddy? Please gimme your cock, ’s so good, wanna please Daddy’s dick...”

Bucky let go of Steve’s cock and pulled his fingers out of Steve’s tight little hole, instead hugging Steve to his chest.

“Go on, now, doll. Put it in, baby.”

“Thanks, Daddy, thank you.”

The blond lifted his hips away from Bucky’s body for a moment. He lead Bucky’s cock to his hole. Bucky squeezed his sweet body, groaning into his shoulder, and Steve gasped, as he sank onto Bucky’s cock.

Oh, how he quivered and shook in Bucky’s hands as Bucky’s cock filled him up. It was a truly beautiful thing to witness.

Bucky easily scooped Steve up, hands under his skinny thighs, pulling his legs up and spreading them apart. The kid whined at being curled together like that, clinging to Bucky’s arms again.

“’S that good, doll? You like that?”

Steve almost sobbed. “Yes! I like it! I like it, Daddy!”

Bucky grinned. “You want Daddy to move? Fuck that pretty ass for real?”

_ “Yes! Please! Please, Daddy, please fuck me!” _

Bucky pulled him closer, lifting Steve off his cock just slightly, giving Bucky some space to work with. Like before, when he fucked Steve’s throat, he lifted his hips from the chair, fucking into Steve.

At that, Steve really did sob, nails digging into Bucky’s arms, head falling back, gasping for air.

Fuck, that was beautiful. It was hell on Bucky’s legs but he couldn’t care less; he fought through the pain, pounding into Steve, fucking him hard.

Steve’s voice was like heaven it-fucking-self.  _ “Ah, ah, ah, ah-!” _

Skin slapped against skin. Steve’s cute little cock bounced against his belly, precum dripping and drooling. He was hot and tight and good on the inside, his walls clenching and fluttering around Bucky. He was going to squeeze every ounce of cum out of Bucky at this rate, milk him fucking dry, if that sweet little body didn’t  _ quit. _

He lifted his hand off Steve’s ass for a moment, and brought it down hard, spanking that cute ass. Steve moaned and cried. Bucky could see his toes literally  _ curling _ with pleasure.

“C’mon, doll, can’t see so you’re gonna have to tell me.” he rumbled in Steve’s ear. “Tell me how that shit looks, baby, how’s it look? Daddy’s big dick fuckin' that ass open like this...”

Bucky felt Steve’s beautiful hands in his hair, messing up the loose bun, tugging hard on his dark strands.

_ “Fuck! _ So pretty, Daddy! Big dick stretchin’ me open,  _ mh, _ looks so good, Daddy, feels even fuckin’ better!  _ Ah!” _

Bucky thrust  _ up _ and drove Steve  _ down, _ pounding it home deep and hard.

_ “Yes!” _

Bucky did it again, and again,  _ and again. _ Every time, Steve’s cries of pleasure became louder and louder, and more and more disjointed, pleas and curses mixing.

“Cum for Daddy, doll.” Bucky ordered, he too falling to pieces. “Stroke that sweet lil’ cock for Daddy and fuckin’  _ cum!” _

Steve’s hands flew to his cock, not wasting a moment in getting himself off. Bucky sped up as much as he could. He wanted to cum with Steve, fuck it out of him, make him scream loud enough for the whole world to hear.

_ “Daddy!” _ the whore screamed, cum finally spattering across his chest.

Bucky growled; he hugged Steve tighter to him, fucking in deep one last time as he  _ crested _ so perfectly.

*

It was early when Bucky woke up. He could see the clock on the wall even in the dim light; fuck, only six am?  _ Why, though? _

He buried his face in Steve’s hair and hugged the kid a little tighter. Mh, the bed wasn’t all too comfortable, but Bucky didn’t care too much. He slept in his truck most nights so  _ an actual bed _ was always an upgrade.  _ This _ was an even bigger upgrade, though, since he was Steve’s soft, warm body to hug and cuddle and kiss.

But man...

If Bucky was going to get his haul to its destination on time, he would have to leave soon. He needed to hit the convenience store too before leaving; pick up some food and coffee, take a piss, make sure he was all ready to drive the whole day without stops.

He pressed a kiss to Steve’s shoulder. Steve hummed in his sleep, curling up against his pillow. The trucker got up and shuffled into the small bathroom. No time for a real shower, so he just washed off in the sink, scrubbing ‘the problem areas’ briefly. He washed his mouth out with a mix of toothpaste and mouthwash, then hurried out to get dressed.

Steve sighed softly, still soundly asleep. He rolled over in bed, splaying himself out comfortably now that he had the bed all to himself.

Bucky smiled. He really was a cute little thing. Bucky pulled the covers over him properly, tucking him in neatly. He found his wallet and placed five twenties on one of the nightstands, enough to cover the full night.

Time to go, Bucky supposed.


End file.
